


Why is the Rum Gone?

by RiceQueen



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fanart, Pirate AU, Sailing, gold - Freeform, heart of te fiti, pirate, te fiti - Freeform, treasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiceQueen/pseuds/RiceQueen
Summary: Moana is a fierce pirate captain, seeking the heart of Te Fiti to bring her home island the grandest of gifts; the ability to create life itself. Unbeknownst to her, another seeks the heart, and a race to the island begins.





	Why is the Rum Gone?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a HUGE test for me, something I haven't considered writing until now. I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to get at least a couple words out to test the waters and see if anyone would be interested in reading this.
> 
> PLEASE let me know what you think, if you see anything I should avoid or something you want. Should it be a pairing story or a friendship story? I think I know where I want it to go, but I can always be talked into something else.

The ship _Motunui_ sails easily through the storm, her captain straining hard at the helm. Rain pelts the deck and the crew calls out to each other over the thunder, blinded by the hurricane winds and flashes of furious lightning. The stern dips forward as they ride the wave, and the captain steadies her as she rises to meet the next. 

“Captain!”

A man soaked to the bone runs towards the stern, yelling out over the winds. The captain spares him a glance before continuing to concentrate on the sea. 

“Captain, we lost two men!”

“Damn,” she hisses out, glaring at him with a fire that burns through the chill in his bones, spurs him into action. “Secure their lines! Let no more fall!”

“Aye Captain!”

Captain Moana clutches the wheel with all her strength, pushes it hard against the wind to keep them on track. Her dark hair is drenched flat against her back, brown eyes alight with a fury to match the storm. No more will die today, and they will find the treasure of Te Fiti. In her heart she knows they will make it, whether she has to come back from the dead to do it or not. Her ship groans beneath the savage waves and still she pushes forward, daring to believe the anvil-heavy clouds are parting in the distance. When the first ray of sunshine is visible through the torrential rains it's been hours, and she near collapses in relief to see the warm glow of the sun on her ocean. She is aware of her hands, clenched tight over the wheel but cannot bring herself to remove them. Her clothes cling to her body and freeze her despite the warmth slowly coming through the parted clouds. Drizzle pelts down as the waves mist over them, salty and fresh in her mouth. 

"Captain!"

Her First Mate and most trusted hand, Alika comes to her side panting and bleeding from a gash in his side. She doesn't ask what happened, and as he pulls her hands off the smooth wood of the wheel she finds she is truly exhausted. He takes her to her cabin, calling out for another to take the helm as he leads her below the deck. He leaves her with a bottle of rum and fresh clothes on her bed, ever the guardian, and tells her firmly to sleep. Looking at the star maps on the floor by her bed, Moana realizes it has quite possibly been days since she has slept. Half a bottle and a golden apple later, the pirate captain is asleep. On deck, Alika takes command with the strength of an iron fist, and the crew scrambles to keep up with his demands. He is nothing if not competent, and owes not only his own life, both those of his family, to Moana and the _Motunui_.

Moana dreams of her home island, her parents, for the first time in days. She dreams of the treasures she will bring back. _The_ treasure. The heart of Te Fiti.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to put up a quick sketch I did but I'm exhausted and I can't figure out if it's just Chrome not showing it or what. I'll try to fix it tomorrow. 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by this version of How Far I'll Go. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUaHQeutCv0


End file.
